The Seventh Element
by Professionalfandomtrash
Summary: On a cold and rainy day in Ponyville a stranger walks into town covered with a black cloak. Rainbow takes the pony to her friends and finds that the pony is not just any pony, under her cloak she has magnificent wings but poking out from her hair is a horn. "Y-your a royal?" Rainbow exclaims. The pony nods "My name is Shade...daughter of Princess Luna and King Sombra."
1. Chapter 1: Insistence

The rain dripped from my mane as I entered Ponyville.

I looked around at the brightly colored houses in awe, I had never seen anything like it in my life.

My dark blue eyes flicked around the small town soaking every inch of it in wanting it to be a lasting memory. It was an amazing little town but then again I hadn't seen very many in my life.

Something shinned in the moon's light catching my attention. I looked over to see an amazing castle shooting from the ground.

My heart sank "Where there is a castle, there is a Princess, and where there is a princess the soldiers will be." I mumbled turning around to leave.

I could hear laughter drifting down from the castles window there was also a smell of cake coming from it as well. My stomach growled, I had been on the road for weeks, I hadn't eaten in three days. I looked at the castle again but turned away when I saw somepony look out the window.

The rain dripped on my face and I pulled my cloak tighter around me to keep warm. I sighed and continued my walk out of town.

As I reached a house looking like it was made of cupcakes and ginger bread I couldn't feel the rain falling on me anymore. I put out my hoof to feel for the rain but not a single drop was felt.

I looked up to see a pony moving the clouds so they were no longer raining on me. "You don't have to do that. I'm fine." I called up to the pony careful to make sure she didn't see my face.

The Pegasus looked down at me "You shouldn't be out here in the rain with only that to keep you dry." They called down. It was a female voice. The Pegasus landed in front of me, she had a rainbow colored mane and blue fur. Her eyes were pink and full of daring

"You should be getting home dude." She said with a grin.

I shook my head "I'm only passing through." I explained hiding under my hood.

Lightning flashed in the sky, the pony looked up then back at me

"You shouldn't travel in the storm and it doesn't look like It will be letting up for some time." She said searching my face.

I looked away "I have to keep moving, besides I don't have any where to stay."

The Pegasus stared at me "I'll take you to Twilight, she'll find you a place." she explained.

Fear crept in my mind "Twilight? As in Princess Twilight? No, I couldn't do that." I replied.

The pony only laughed "She won't bite you. Besides she loves to meet new ponies."

Why wouldn't she let me go? Does she know who I am? Is she taking me to Twilight to lock me up?

"Come on dude. It's not that far away." She said taking off in the air.

I stood where I was.

"What's wrong?" the Pegasus asked looking at me.

"I don't want to go see her..." I mumbled.

"Why? Cause she is a Princess and your an earth pony?" she asked.

I shot a glare at her, how could she say something like that. "I'm NOT an earth pony." I said.

I had nothing against earth ponies in fact I liked them alot I was just angry about how she assumed I was an earth pony.

"I don't see a horn or wings." The Pegasus said.

I spread my grey wings from under my cloak but kept my hood up.

The ponies eyes widened "Your wings are awesome!" she exclaimed.

I took off into the air looking her in the eye "Please don't label me before you know me." I stated.

The pony stared at me then smiled "The name's Rainbow dash." She said looking proud.

I remembered my mother talking about her and then her actions made alot of sense to me.

"My name is Prin-...Shade." I replied.

Rainbow dash smiled then flew towards the castle and I followed wordlessly. Rainbow flew threw the window I saw a pony look out from earlier and I followed.

Inside sat a group of ponies and a dragon, two earth, two Pegasus, one unicorn, and an Alicorn.

Rainbow walked up to the Alicorn "Hey Twi, this is Shade. I found her outside in the storm. She is passing through Ponyville and needs a place to stay for right now. I couldn't think of anywhere so I thought you would know." she said.

The Alicorn looked at me "Your a visitor?" She asked.

I nodded feeling uncomfortable with them all looking at me.

"Well, you might as well sit down. We aren't going to be able to go anywhere tonight." she said.

A orange pony walked over "Here sugar cube let me take your cloak. It's soaking wet." she said in a country accent.

I stepped away "No that's okay I don't mind." I protested.

The pony laughed "Come on let me take it so it can dry." she insisted stepping forward.

I stepped back again "No really it's fine I promise." I said not wanting her to come any closer.

Rainbow dash flew over "Oh come on Shade!" she exclaimed and tore off my cloak.

They all gasped in surprise seeing me without it. Poking out of my dark blue and red hair was my horn.

"Y-your a Royal?" Rainbow exclaimed dropping my cloak.

I nodded "My name is Princess Shade...Daughter of Princess Luna and King Sombra."


	2. Chapter 2: Footsteps

_**Chapter 2- Footsteps**_

**Shade's P.O.V**

"Princess Luna doesn't have a daughter, and she would never be caught dead with King Sombra!" Princess Twilight exclaimed standing up and her horn glowing.

I was pushed to the wall by her magic, my breath being knocked out of me.

All of the ponies including the dragon stood up and stared at me with looks of hatred and distrust. All except for the one with pink hair and yellow fur, her cutie mark was pink butterflies, oh what was her name. My mother spoke of her often, Fluttershy.

"T-Twilight, I don't think that is necessary." she said.

Twilight shook her head "Didn't you hear her Fluttershy? She said she is the daughter of King Sombra." she yelled still glaring at me.

Fluttershy stared at me, I could feel the tiredness overwhelming me "She also said she is the daughter of Princess Luna and Princess Luna is our friend." she explained not taking her eyes off me.

I could see Rainbow dash looking at me to, but not with anger, she looked at me with surprise.

Twilight walked up to me "If you try anything and I mean anything. You will be

back against that wall." she threatened.

I fell to the floor and kept my gaze on the ground, they didn't trust me, that was the best thing to do, not look at them.

I felt somepony touch my hoof "Let me help you up." it was Fluttershy.

I shook my head "I think it would be best if I remained here, where I'm not a danger to you all." I said not looking up.

Another pony approached me "Come on Shade, let us help." That was Rainbow dash.

I shook my head and drew my legs close turning to the wall "Please just let me stay here, I don't want you guys to think I'm going to hurt you." I whispered.

I heard hoof steps walk away from me "Who are you?" Twilight's voice demanded.

"I told you already, My name is Shade daughter of Princess Luna and King Sombra." I replied.

Someone stomped their hoof "That is outrageous, Princess Luna is good and King Sombra isn't. She would never reproduce with him." this was a new voice, it sounded sophisticated in a way like they were better then other ponies.

"I swear I'm telling the truth. If I wasn't how would I know that Rainbow dash has a pet turtle named Tank, she teaches and is a mentor to a little filly named Scootaloo, she also dreams of being a wonder bolt. Fluttershy loves animals and also loves to sing but is to shy to sing in front of anypony, she dreams of one day being able to concur her fears. Applejack lives on Sweet Apple archers with her family Applebloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith, she works all day and she would work all night if her family would let her, she dreams of one day owning the farm and running it by herself. Pinkie pie loves to plan parties for everypony in Equestria, she goes around day to day making ponies smile when they are upset, she dreams of one day planning the biggest party in all of Equestria. Rarity enjoy's designing dresses, she has a little sister named Sweetie bell that she loves very dearly but get on her nerves, she dreams of becoming the best designer in Equestria. Spike is Twilight's helper, he would follow her to the ends of the earth, he has a crush on one of the ponies in this room, and he dreams of one day being with that pony. Finally Princess Twilight. You wonder what your purpose is as a Princess, you do anything Princess Celestia asks you, and you dream of the day you find your purpose." I could hear their shocked gasps.

I took my eyes away from the wall and looked at them all "If I wasn't Luna's daughter then how would I know about what you dream of? Believe me I'm not proud of who my father is but he is my father all the same." I muttered.

Outside I heard the sound of hooves marching in the mud.

I stood slowly looking at the ponies around me but they said nothing, I walked over to the window and looked out at the town. Soldiers marked up and down the street knocking on doors.

"We have come in search of a pony that has run away from the castle." A rough sounding voice said.

I looked to see a white pony with a blue mane and armor was standing outside of a home, shinning armor. I backed away from the window quickly,

I turned to see the ponies still staring at me. I looked at them all then picked up my cloak and saddle bag from the floor and put them on. "I'm sorry I caused a problem Princess Twilight." I said respectfully bowing my head "But I need to leave now. I can't stand being locked in the castle anymore." I explained and walked up to the window spreading my wings.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked over my shoulder to see Rainbow dash and Fluttershy looking back at me "Why do you trust us with this information? What make you think that we won't tell the guard we saw you?" Rainbow dash asked.

I looked at her for a minute then at Fluttershy who had worry in her eyes. "I don't expect you to keep it to yourself, in fact I fully expect you to tell the guards and my mother you saw me. I simply just don't have the strength to stop you." I explained.

I spread my wings again and took off into the air.

Then I felt very light headed and tired.

Suddenly I felt myself falling out of the air and I heard screaming

"Shade!" Somepony yelled, then it was black.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange

**Chapter 2- Strange**

**Rainbow's P.O.V**

I spread my blue wings and flew into action. Shade was falling fast out of the sky.

I don't understand what went wrong, one minute she was flying fine and the next she just...dropped.

In a flash I swooped down and caught her on my back. I heard a loud cracking sound but I ignored it.

I flew up again towards the castle window that my friends were now looking out of. They moved out of the way as I landed on the edge and trotted over to a blanket laying on the ground.

"Is she okay?" Fluttershy's voice asked next to me as I set Princess Luna's daughter down.

"I heard a really loud cracking noise when I caught her. I think I broke some of her ribs." I said looking at Shade's face. She looked exhausted and scared, she looked as if she had never seen the sunlight from the way her dark grey fur looked.

Her wings laid on her body as if to protect her and her eyes were rolled in the back of her head.

Twilight stepped forward "Is there any blood?" she asked looking at Shade with disgust.

Red liquid ran down her back, covering the cutie mark I hadn't noticed before.

It was of fire and water together, the water looked as if it was just blue fire but it pressed up against the orange and red fire with trust that it wouldn't put it out.

"Yeah." I replied Twilight still looking at Shade's strange cutie mark.

Applejack came to my side "You okay sugar cube? You look like your going to be sick or somthin." she said with worry in her southern accented voice.

"Look at her cutie mark. It's so strange...what do you think it means?" I asked looking at AJ.

She looked at Shade's mark and crinkled up her eyebrow's "Ah dunno Dash. Maybe it's because her parents are good and bad, like the fire represents her father and the water represents her mother and how they are so different but they bonded to create this pony." she guessed.

Rarity shook her head "That can't be it! Maybe it's because she has the power of two evils in her. The power of Nightmare moon and King Sombra." she said.

I shook my head "She said she was the daughter of Luna not Nightmare moon. They are two different ponies, that just so happen to share one body." I said with a eye roll.

Pinkie looked at us all "I don't know what it means but maybe she likes to party!" she exclaimed with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile "Yeah Pinkie maybe." I muttered.

"It symbolizes trust." A voice said.

I looked over to see Shade looking at me, she was awake and her eyes were full of pain

"What?" I asked looking in her deep blue eyes.

"My cutie mark. It symbolizes trust." she said.

We all stared at her in confusion and curiosity.

She sighed but winced at the big breath "I tend to put a lot of trust into ponies. Like how I trusted you guy's with knowing who I am and where I came from. Auntie Celestia says it is a good trait to have. I think that it is just a flaw ." she explained.

I nodded it finally making sense "So the fire and water trust each other not put the other out." I said.

Shade nodded "It also symbolizes what Applejack said, the evil and good that made me and that is also inside of me." She added looking away. "I should be going...before the guards find me. I don't want you ponies to get in trouble." she whispered and tried to get up. She yelped in pain and fell back to the ground gripping her chest, a rib was sticking out of her skin and blood was oozing down her body.

Twilight advanced "You need to go to a hospital." she said looking Shade over. She shook her head "I can't. The guards with hear and come get me." she exclaimed.

"But you have to!" Applejack explained.

Fluttershy stepped forward "No she doesn't. She can stay with me and I can take care of her." she said.

I was shocked

"Are you sure Fluttershy?" I asked. She nodded and looked at Twilight

"Fine but on one condition." she said looking at Shade again "You have to tell us everything."


	4. Chapter 4: Truth

**Chapter 4: Truth**

**Shade's P.O.V**

I stared at Princess Twilight, why did she look at me with such hate? What did I do to

her?

"Fine." I mumbled looking down.

They all sat down. Fluttershy sat on my left and Rainbow dash sat on my right.

They helped me sit up enough without it hurting and I looked at them all.

"My parent's met just before my mother was banished to the moon." I started. They all stared curiously at me "My mother had met King Sombra late one night when she was wondering the woods surrounding her castle. She say's they felt a spark right away. They fell deeply in love that night and continued to see each other secretly for a couple of months. Soon there was rumor of why my mother was sneaking out late in the nights and not coming back till the day. My mother tried to say it was because she is the Princess of the night but my aunt was not convinced. Scared they would be found out, on their last night together, they made the decision to show their love for each other. At first my mother didn't know she was pregnant but a month after they made me she became very ill." I explained trying my best to explain it the way my mother had explained it to me. " Princess Celestia sent for the best doctor in Equestria. He looked for all illnesses but couldn't find any but just by chance he found that she was pregnant with me. Princess Celestia was furious at my mother's foolishness. She demanded to know who the father was and my mother told her. My aunt was shocked. They paid the doctor to be silent about my mothers news and my mother was forced to stay in the castle until she gave birth, no one was allowed to see her, not even my father knew I was to be born."

Twilight shook her head "No, she was on a trip at that time, your lying." she said.

I looked her dead in the eye "Some things even my Aunt doesn't tell you. You wanted the truth and I am giving it to you." I said daring her to challenge me.

She said nothing and I continued "My mother would sing to me on the lonely night's, rubbing her stomach and humming to me and saying how much she loved me. Her sister would even talk to me, she acted as if I was a mistake but she loved me no matter who my father was. One night when Princess Celestia was away my father came to see my mother and was shocked to see her pregnant. My mother told him it was his and he cried in his joy. My mother told me that he stayed with her all night rubbing and kissing her stomach whispering that he loved me." I said with a smile.

I looked up to see them all with smiles as well, well except Twilight.

"So Princess Celestia loved you as well? Even though she was angry at your mother?" Rarity asked.

I nodded "My aunt has always loved me, though she doesn't always seem to."

Rainbow touched my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile.

"When I was born, Princess Celestia didn't allow my father to see me but he entered no matter. He held me in his hooves and cried tears of joy, he said that I had my mother's eyes and my mother said I had his fur and mane. When my aunt found out he was there she sent him away, and he never saw me again. They kept me in the castle telling no pony of my existence. My mother disagreed with he sisters decisions and fought to let me leave and for my father to see me. That is why she became Nightmare moon, not for power but to protect her family. When Celestia defeated her and banished her to the moon she had

us moved to Canterlot. She hid me under her cloak so no pony would see me. She had me locked in a section of the castle, I was only allowed there and no where else. I grew up there, hearing of all the chaos that went on in Equestria. Auntie Celestia stopped seeing me when she took Twilight on as a student, so I was forced to learn magic on my own and to teach myself to fly. I grew up alone no pony to talk to but your brother Twilight, he was my only friend." I said remembering all of the lonely years.

"I heard you guy's where the ones to free my mother and to make her Princess Luna again, thank you." I whispered looking at them all.

"We didn't know that she was a mother, we didn't even know you were the reason she turned into Nightmare moon but we are glad you got her back." Fluttershy said with a smile.

I smiled and looked at her "Have you heard anything about my father? Is he alright?" I asked.

They looked at each other with sad expressions.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked looking at them all.

Applejack waled up to me "Princess Shade..."

"Please just call me Shade, I don't consider myself a Princess." I corrected.

Applejack nodded "Shade...your father..he...we...well." She stopped looking at her friends they didn't meet her gaze.

There was a loud knocking sound at the door

"Twily! Hey little sis? Come on open up! We need your help!" Shinning armors voice yelled.

Fear entered my heart.

I was going to be taken back.


	5. Chapter 5: Help

_**Chapter 5: Help**_

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am so **_**so**_** sorry for the wait! The school and the holidays were just too much for me... But hey! I updated! Yay!**

**And everyone, thank you sooo much for the reviews**__**! I didn't think this story would get any! :D**

**Oh, by the way, There will be some mature content (A bit gore...) in this chapter. So, yeah... Just a warning...**

_Last time..._

_There was a loud knocking sound at the door_

_"Twily! Hey little sis? Come on open up! We need your help!" Shinning armors voice yelled._

_Fear entered my heart._

_I was going to be taken back._

Now

**Shade's P.O.V.**

My heart beat frantically against my rib cage hearing Shining Armor at the door. The mane six stared at each other, but mostly at Princess Twilight "Twilight, what are we going to do? We can't let them take Shade back." Fluttershy exclaimed walking to her friend's side.

Twilight stared at me over her shoulder with no sympathy in her purple eyes, which was fine because I didn't want any. "She isn't suppose the be here Fluttershy." She stated walking towards the door her brother was still knocking on.

Rainbow dash stepped in her way with a look of disappointment on her face "Your supposed to be the princess of Friendship Twilight, and that is what this pony want's." she said fiercely. Twilight stepped past her without hesitation "She isn't a pony Rainbow, she is a fugitive from Princess Celestia." She turned to me "She will never be my friend." She muttered and turned back to the door.

"How would you feel if you were locked up your whole life because of who your parents were? They treat her like a mistake but we have all learned there are no mistakes, all Shade wants is here freedom." Rainbow called as Twilight put her hoof on the door. Applejack came to me and helped me to my feet "Come on sugar cube, we need to get you out of here." She whispered in my ear. I found myself pretty much leaning up against here as she walked me to the window. The pain in my chest was unbearable but I had to fight through it if I wanted to stay free.

Twilight looked at me from over her shoulder "I'm not going to lie to my brother for her, so you guy's might want to get her out of here before I open this door." She warned. Rainbow dash and Fluttershy looked at each other than ran over to me and Applejack.

They put my arms around them and took off out of the window. When we were a good distance from the castle I saw how much they were struggling.

"Gah! Come on Shade you gotta help us a little!" Rainbow exclaimed fighting to stay in the air. "I can't spread my wings, it hurts too much. You were able to fly with me before Rainbow dash, why can't you now?" I said trying to ignore the pain in my chest. "Touché, but Fluttershy can't do this without a little more help and if she goes down so will I." she said looking at her Pegasus friend.

I looked to see sweat beading down Fluttershy's face as she tried to carry me to her home.

Slowly I extended my grey wings and flapped them gently. I cringed from the pain it caused me but I fought the pain since it helped Fluttershy. "Come on Shade! Just fight through the pain for a little bit longer." Fluttershy urged looking at my pain twisted face.

My vision began to get blurry and grew darker. I began to get light headed causing my wings to stop flapping as much.

"Rainbow! Fluttershy! Down here!" yelled a familiar voice from the ground. We all looked to see Applejack running below with a cart. "How did she get down there so fast?" I asked groggily.

Neither of them answered, they just flew down and laid me in the cart careful not to hurt me. Fluttershy sat beside me as Applejack and Rainbow rushed the cart to where Fluttershy lived. Fluttershy touched my forehead and made a grim face "She is running a temperature and she is losing consciousness! We need to hurry!" she yelled over the thundering of her friends hooves. She looked at me now, everything was going black around me "Hang in there Shade, just hold on." She whispered to me.

I stared at the moon, remembering my mother beying trapped in it. My heart ached thinking of her and tears welled in my eyes thinking about how she was feeling about now.

I felt the cart come to a stop and I heard animals around me. Looking around I saw trees but that was about all I could see in the darkness. "We are here Fluttershy! We have to get her inside!" Rainbow exclaimed climbing into the cart beside me.

Applejack and Rainbow tried to pick me up, but I screamed in pain as the rib that stuck out of me poked out more.

The last thing I saw was Rainbow dash covered in blood, Fluttershy crying, and Applejack trying to stop the bleeding.


End file.
